Threes and Fours
by trace93
Summary: Tim and Luke have a heart-to-heart about Becky. Spoilers: just after FNL 4.8 and the preview for 4.9.


**AN: These characters are not mine.**

_One more set on the leg press, Fours_, Tim said.

Luke looked at him sideways.

_You'll thank me next Saturday, Caff, _now let's go.

Luke grunted as he completed his dozen reps at maximum weight. Sweat poured off his brow and he rubbed his aching side that was still healing.

_Hey Riggs, can I ask you something?_

_Shoot, Fours. Anything at all._

_It's Becky. I know you rent that trailer from her mom and all. _

_Yeah_, Tim grunted.

Maybe I'm being a little nosy, but is something going on between you two? I mean, she talks about you like you're the second coming, and you seem to spend lots of time together.

Tim shook his head. Shit, man. It's complicated. When I first moved in, she kept asking me to drive her everywhere since her mom was never around. And did you know I shagged her mom?, Tim asked. That's how we met and I got the Airstream.

Luke's eyes widened. So it was true about Riggins being a wild ladies' man, cougars and all.

_Holy crap, no kidding Tim! Aw man! _

So that was a little weird, but it's alright now, her mom's real cool. And hot, not to mention.

But Becky took a shining to me right away. In fact, she's come on to me a couple times. The first time, I pushed her away no prob, but the last time, I felt like something changed. I don't plan on sleeping with her or anything, but she's actually grown on me. She's been through a lot, with her asshole dad not being home, and her mom cattin' around all the time and standing her up. I grew up the same way, with even less of the parents around. So I try to be there for her when she needs a ride, or advice on a dress, or what have you.

And then she started to grow on me. She's kinda cute, she can sing, and she knows her shit when it comes to official stuff like interviews and resumes and presenting yourself. She helped me a lot. And for whatever reason, she seems to look up to me.

But I know it can't happen between us, for so many reasons. First, she's way too young for me, and as you may have noticed, if there's an age difference, it swings up for me, not down. And I basically live with her. So it just would be a disaster from the logistics standpoint. I mean, I gotta have my space.

_And I get this feeling that she just has the teen crush on me, with all these unrealistic expectations. That I'll just let her down. What about you two? I thought there was a little spark between you kids, _Tim said.

Luke wiped his face with a towel. _Well, it's a little complicated 'tween us as well. She was all distraught when I ran into her at the Kwikimart that one night, trying to buy beer and candy. She didn't have the ID, so I bought it for her. Then I was driving through the car wash, since that jerk JD shot my truck with paintballs, and Becky came with me, and…_

_She kissed you, right? _Tim finished.

_Yeah. She's a very affectionate girl, at times,_ Luke said_. In fact we stopped at the quarry and had some beers and gummi bears, and more beers… and one thing led to another, and we…_

_Wow, score one, Fours! _Tim laughed.

Actually, it wasn't very smart… we didn't have any protection, and I was so… eager, and I couldn't pull…

No, Fours. You are not telling me that you couldn't pull out in time.

Luke nodded.

_Shit. Caff. Jesus, what were you, raised in a barn? Sorry, take that back, you probly were. You either always wear a rubber or you pull out. That simple. _Riggs ran his fingers through his hair, thinking.

_In fact she's been pretty moody lately, not her usual annoying cheerful self all the time,_ Tim said_. And she's spent a lot of time in the bathroom, which I know since we share it._

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

_You got any money saved up, Fours? _Tim asked. _Just in case she needs help?_

_A few hundred, _maybe, Luke said.

_That might be enough_, Tim said. _But first, you need to become friends with her. She not only likes you, now you have a responsibility to her. And I am not gonna let you get her pregs and then ditch her, got that Caff? _

Tim suddenly felt extremely protective, like her big brother. Which was another reason to never get involved with her. Because it did feel slightly incestuous.

_I mean, when you came over to find me the other day and talk about doctors, you hardly even said hi to her. That hurt her, _Tim said.

_I was in pain, and kinda desperate_, Luke said. _And after that night we got together, she treated me oddly, like she was just waiting for me to disappoint her._

Tim nodded. _That is exactly what I'm talking about, Caff. Every man in her life has let her down, and she's setting me up for the same thing, but I will not do it if humanly possible. Although I already have, on some level, because I've refused her come-ons. But she knows she and I cannot get involved._

But you two, you're close in age, and you make a cute couple, Tim added. You just gotta get through this, if she is indeed pregs.

_A couple years ago, this girl I had weekend fling with got pregnant, and it was kind of a mess, but I helped her go through with the procedure. It's kind of a miracle that I never knocked up anyone else… that I know of. _Tim winked. _Although that weekend… _he drew in his breath through his teeth and cocked his head.

You know Riggs, all those stories I heard about you, I didn't believe they could be true.

_Which ones_, Tim laughed.

_All the girls, anyone you wanted, you just had to look at 'em and they'd sleep with you… the drinking… the wild streak… it's all true though, _Luke said.

_Yep, _Tim agreed. _True. And my motto may be "no regrets," but don't think I'm all that proud of all the shit I've ever done._

Well maybe not, dude, but you know what? You're a really decent guy behind all that stuff. And I really appreciate you helpin' me on the side.

Tim smiled as pride welled up in his heart. _Okay Fours, enough with the Oprah. Just promise me you'll do right by Becky. _

They fist-bumped and Tim headed to his truck.

When he got to his trailer, Becky was sitting on the patio, crying. A pile of plastic devices lay on the table.

_Lemme guess. You're pregnant_, Tim said, as she leaned into his chest for a hug, sniffling.

_I never shoulda let Luke buy me that beer, _she sobbed.

He let her rest there until he sensed her auguring for another kiss.

_No, Becks, _he said firmly_. No more of that between us. From now on, consider me your big brother._

_And you, sis, are gonna kiss and make up with Mr. Cafferty_.

She looked at him wide-eyed, and nodded reluctantly, even as she took his hand and stroked it against her cheek.


End file.
